Video cameras are known to be used as inspection devices in nuclear power plants. Videos taken during visual inspection of nuclear power plants are susceptible to interference from high levels of radiation reaching the camera. Such interference slows visual inspections and may limit coverage in high radiation areas.
High cost radiation tolerant tube base cameras are typically used to capture video in high radiation areas. Lower cost CCD (charge coupled device) based cameras are also used however, these cameras provide a more impaired image and are more prone to failure from the effects of radiation.